


Beauty and The Bone(r)

by CerezaLane



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romance, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaLane/pseuds/CerezaLane
Summary: Reader dances on the side for a little money.Red wants to watch dat ass bounce.On his dick *wink*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so my first fanfic, and it's about skeleton dong.....  
> Whatevs.
> 
> Enjoy and critique/comment please! 😊

As soon as you saw the caller ID, you knew your planned day off was effectively ruined. You answered the call bitterly. 

"What do you want, David?"

"I need ya to spot for Candi tonight," his gruff voice responded. 

"Need I remind you I'm only a dance instructor, NOT one of your dancers, Dave."

"Oh, c'mon sugar! Please? I'll let you keep half of what they throw on stage, and front you $300 just for coming on your day off."

Hmm. 

You could get the cute trenchcoat you saw on Asos, plus some matching booties and bag. Fall was just around the corner... 

"Just for tonight, right?" you asked. 

"Yeah. You know Candi's my best gal. Don't want the crowd disappointed."

Read: not forking over money to the stage while you danced. 

You groaned while slowly rising from the sofa. "Alright. I'll be there in twenty." You paused your steps on the way to your room. "I gotta wear one of her pieces, don't I."

"That's how you get extra, sugar. Show 'em a lil something, receive in return."

"You're an ass, Dave."

"Shaking ass is a legit business, y/n. I wouldn't have hired a dance instructor if I didn't see the merit in it."

"Ugh, whatever. See you in a bit," you said, then hung up the phone. By now, you'd made it to your room, and began rummaging for a bra to wear under your lounge clothes.  
After snapping the piece in place, you tred back to the living room to grab your keys, shoes, and purse, then headed out. 

Stepping outside your apartment door, you promptly locked it. After hearing some shuffling behind you, you turned and smiled warmly. 

"Hey Papyrus. Just getting off?" you asked.

The tall, Hot Topic themed skeleton paused in searching for his key, and whipped around. Upon noticing you, he visibly relaxed.

"YES, HUMAN. IT ALWAYS AMAZES ME HOW YOU CREATURES LOVE SIMPLE DELICACIES. I HAVE NEVER PREPARED SO MANY MACAROONS IN ONE DAY."

"We do love our sweets. Probably why we're so fat."

"HMPH. HOW WEAK MINDED OF YOU LOT. WELL, YOU APPEAR TO LOOK SOMEWHAT DECENT IN TERMS OF HEALTH, SO I WILL OVERLOOK THE BLIGHT OF HUMAN NUTRITION. AGAIN."

Ah, Paps with his backwards compliments. "Thanks, Papyrus. Do you have any extras left over, though?"

The edgelord scoffed haughtily. "I SUPPOSE I, THE MOST TERRIBLE AND GREAT, CAN OFFER YOU SOME. THAT IDIOT WOULD JUST EAT THEM ALL UP, OTHERWISE." He'd finally located his skull key, and turned back to open the door. You followed.

Inside, you noticed he'd recently gone on his OCD kick because the apartment looked spotless. 

"Speaking of, where is Red?" you asked casually.

It wasn't like you had a tiny (MAJOR) crush on the shorter skeleton or anything.  
Didn't think about his blood red gaze that seemed to cement you in place when he focused on you; didn't think about those razor sharp teeth, with that one gold fang, as they bit gently into your skin.  
Definitely didn't think about that odd, but sexy-as-fuck Brooklyn or Boston accent that was sooooo deep and panty-dropping.

Nope, you certainly thought none of that when you'd asked the question to him. 

"UGH. THAT CRETIN IS OUT WITH ANOTHER ONE OF HIS TROLLOPS. THOUGH THIS ONE APPEARS TO BE THE MOST ANNOYING ONE BY FAR," Papyrus yelled from the kitchen. 

You face fell a bit at hearing that, and he zeroed in on that quickly upon returning to you with a ziplock bag of treats. 

"Y/N."

You quickly looked up. "Y-yeah?"

"I GROW TIRED OF WATCHING YOUR WEIRD INFATUATION WITH MY BROTHER 'RUN INTO A DITCH', SO TO SPEAK."

You winced a little at that. 

"WILL YOU NOT TELL HIM OF YOUR FEELINGS, HUMAN?"he asked, surprisingly softly. 

You sighed heavily before answering. "You know your brother, Paps. There's no way he'd be interested in someone like me."

"BUT I HAVE SEEN HIM WITH HUMANS! THIS NEW ONE IS ONE!"

"And what do they look like?"

"A FUCKING WHORE."

"Paps..."

"FINE! A BLONDE WITH HORRIFIC PINK HIGHLIGHTS, PIGMENTED ORANGE SKIN, AND BREASTS ALWAYS ON DISPLAY FROM WHAT LITTLE SHE WEARS," he stated scathingly.

That was a far cry from how you looked. Your curly h/c hair was always pulled back into a bun, and your tits had to be held up by the gods with how much money you put into a good, supportive bra for continuous movement in dancing. You didn't get out much, so your skin was a little on the paler side, but your body was what people called "fit" for being a little on the plus size more. 

"That could be the type Red goes for in women. Which I am not, so, yeah..."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

"I just---"

"ARE YOU PRECOG....PRECON...ABLE TO SEE THE FUTURE?"

You laughed lightly. "No, Paps! It's just...okay, so you know how you prefer certain things?"

"YES?"

"Well, that's how Red is. In this case, it's a reference to his preferred...ah, datemate." 

Papyrus's eyes widened as understanding bloomed. "I SEE...WELL, HE CERTAINLY HAS BAD TASTE."

You chuckled. "Thanks, Paps." You looked at the clock on your phone. "Ah, I gotta get going. Thanks again for the macaroons. I'll be sure to savor them while eating."

"SEE THAT YOU DO, HUMAN. MY CREATIONS ARE OF THE HIGHEST CALIBER FOR TASTE."

You waved goodbye, then exited outside to the street. While walking to the club, you looked up at the night sky, pleasantly surprised see a clear sky with glittering stars and full moon on display. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad... 

Ten minutes later, you arrived at Lollipops. Judging by the amount of cars you'd seen in the parking lot, you'd definitely welcome that extra cash Dave promised. 

Walking through the back entrance, you went to find Carla. You found her in her office shuffling through papers. The shrewd woman trained a quick glance at you before resuming her task. 

"Dave must've called in for something if you're here after classes."

"Right you are. Can you take me to Candi's locker?"

"Sure thing, hun."

The both of you walked down the hallway, and made a left into the locker rooms. You immediately spotted Candi's locker and made your way forward. 

"How much you getting for this?" Carla asked. 

"I'm keeping half the tips, plus a spot bonus of $300. Enough for that coat and booties we saw together."

"Nice. I need to hop on that site myself. I think I got a notification that a flash sale should start soon."

You opened Candi's locker door, a strong smell of Nude Notes from Rhianna overtaking your senses. Coughing sightly, you wade through the outfits stacked on the shelves for what to wear tonight. 

"There's maybe one or two in there that don't show off quite as much skin. I did wash them all, too," Carla supplied from behind. 

You finally settled on a crimson mesh bodysuit, with solid color vinyl patches covering your boobs and nether region. The fact it was a thong piece slightly deterred you, but it was the tamest looking outfit there, so you settled. 

It also helped that the color reminded you of Red, but you wouldn't admit that out loud. 

Proceeding to strip, you placed your lounge clothes and underwear on the shelf, and gingerly put the tight bodysuit on. 

"How is Candi doing?" you asked Carla. 

A forlorn sigh was heard. "Honestly, I don't even know anymore. You'd think us finally being able to live together would make us more open. But...she's grown so distant these past few days, I just don't know what to make of it."

They'd gotten together 4 months ago, and everything had appeared to be fine in the beginning. 

"Just give it a little time. She'll come around soon. You know how stubborn she is."

"Don't I know it. It's one of the reasons I fell for her. That bitchy side is just hot."

You both shared a small laugh. Closing the locker door, you turned yourself to and fro in the attached mirror adjusting the bodysuit. You groaned again. 

"I can't believe I decided to do this..." Your second thoughts had finally decided to rear their heads in your mind. 

Carla slapped your ass good-naturedly. "You'll be fine. Her set is up at 11. Good luck," she waved before leaving the room. 

You slapped your cheeks, then shook your head for clearing. Whelp, too late to back out now, you thought, then proceeded to finish getting ready.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy balls.  
> I did not expect to get so many kudos or hits with this. And the comments? I'm just...y'all just don't know how happy this makes me. Thank you, all
> 
> But, enough of all that. It's Red's turn now...

Red enjoyed getting his dick sucked. What male wouldn't when it was readily offered?

What he DIDN'T enjoy, however, was if said sloppy-toppy was bad. 

Which was exactly what was happening right now. 

He and his latest conquest had come here to Lollipops for a 'good' time, but this bitch was ruining it. 

They were in a private booth at the far edge of the club, yet still next to the bar for easy access. Dave knew monsters had no qualms about public indecency, so he extended that throughout the entire club. It was just this short of being an actual kink establishment.

The plastic bimbo popped her Botoxed lips off his studded, cherry red cock, licking them like she thought they were sexy.

They weren't. 

"Ooh, Red, you taste soo good. I'm so wet thinking about how hard your cock'll be ramming into my tight pussy," she said sloppily, shimmying her hard tits in front of him. 

Now, Red wasn't picky about who he fucked...but maybe he'd been a bit too drunk on mustard and whiskey when picking her up at Grillbys'.

As she went back to sucking him off, he laid his skull back onto the plush cushion, absently wondering what Pap was doing. 

Maybe he was out with that human across the hall in their apartments. He'd only seen passing glances of them, but knew it was a female. 

His cracked soul also slightly shuttered when you were around. 

He had an inkling as to why that happened; it was the same feeling that occurred with Frisk. Only difference was, he didn't want to fuck Frisk, but you?

He smirked lecherously. 

He wouldn't mind learning about Pap's friend in a more...'friendly' setting. Preferably on his bed. 

After a few minutes of the blonde's unsuccessful attempts to get him hard, he gripped her thin tresses and pulled her head up. Red smoke menacingly emitted from his left socket as he glared at her with a sharp-tooth sneer. 

"How'z 'bout ya get get us sum drinks, toots. Really get tha party goin?"

The blonde smiled wantonly and rose up slowly. She probably thought it was sexy; Red found it highly annoying.

"Anything for you, baby. Your usual, right?" she asked, wriggling her fake ass at him. 

He grunted in reply. While the cunt walked towards the bar, he conjured a bone to lightly toss up and down in his right hand.  
Maybe he should dip out before she came back. He wasn't gonna get any more satisfaction from her again; he'd plowed into her the night before, so that itch was definitely scratched. 

Reaching that conclusion, he tucked himself back into his shorts and began to rise from the lounge chair---

His soul pulsed. 

Immediately freezing, the bone in his hand disappeared and he moved his red pupils around frantically, trying to locate you.

His soul pulsed again, harder this time, and Red growled lowly. 

Where is it?

Where are YOU?

WHERE----

The lights dimmed as an announcement played through the speakers, lights swiveling to point to the center stage. 

"Aaaallllright, folks. Point your eyeballs to the front. Got a live one for ya tonight. Volunteered to provide y'all some skin-tilating moves to get your jaw broke. Mizzzz....Caramel Delight!!!"

Out stepped the most delicious looking morsel that had Red drooling at the corner of his mouth. He summoned his tongue, and ran it a few times across his pointed teeth, groaning with hunger. 

She was wearing his magic's color in some ridiculously sexy one piece and fuck-me stilettos, and he beelined to the center stage on a mission. 

Oh....

He grinned salaciously, chuckling darkly. 

Well, well, well. Boss's lil human friend. Briefly, he wondered if Pap knew you were moonlighting here, then promptly pushed the thought away. Who gave a fuck if you did? He certainly didn't, and his interest in you grew exponentially. 

Fog began pouring from the stage vents, and Tank's "F*** It Up" began playing. 

You languidly walked to the front, hips sensually swaying to the left and right along to the beat. You were in your element; the music was taking over your body, drastically changing your already sexy moves.

His eye sockets followed your every turn and dip, drinking in your delicious figure. 

His thoughts took a nosedive into Sin City, fantasizing scenarios on what all he'd do to you, given the chance. He didn't work with 'what ifs.' He wanted something, he took it. That could've been heavily influenced by the 'kill or be killed' mentality the Underground lived with before Frisk freed them. 

In any case, Red was going to fuck you. And fuck you reallllllllll good. 

He knew the exact moment you recognized he was there. You were definitely a professional, as your dancing didn't even falter. But he noticed the change in your position, the little gasp that came from you upon seeing him. 

However, where he expected you to move away from his side in front of the stage, you sashayed right over to him, turned around, and dipped down low, casting a coy look over your left shoulder. You even twerked right in front of him, that glorious ass of yours short circuiting his brain for a spell before looking up at you. 

The drool had collected in his jaw, and his long, crimson tongue was hanging out now. Holy fuck, this dame...

"Hey, sugar skull. You wanna donate to my charity dance?" you asked him innocently. That gleam in your e/c eyes suggested...something else, though. 

He chuckled darkly again while pulling out his wallet, but just as he was about to slip a crisp $100 into your garter, he grinned wider, bringing his hand back. 

"Maybe you should 'donate' all yer time for me, dollface? I'll be sure to make it, heh, 'worth' yer time," he murmured deeply. He was itching to sink his claws onto your plump ass, those soft looking thighs... 

Then you did a fucking split right there on the spot. The soft smack of your butt connecting to the floor jarred his magic so much he could feel his dick throbbing so fast in his shorts. 

"Let me finish up this set, then I'll meet you in the Licorice room, daddy..."

Oh, fuck---

"I'll be ready by then, handsome," you finished, then stood back up and gyrated to the other side of the stage.

His dick was pulsing so hard with need now. Wiping his drool, he got up and stomped to the private room specified.

You were calling to his fractured soul like a homing beacon. He wanted, no, NEEDED to have you. He purred in delight at the fun he was going to have. 

Placing a wad of cash into the box before the room, he signalled to Dave on the balcony overlooking the lounge area, and after receiving a quick nod, opened the door to the Licorice room, then plopped onto the black armchair, his magic shutting the door behind him. 

That other bitch could skip right the fuck on when she returned to the vacated spot with his drink. Right now, he could picture his cock slipping into your tight pussy, and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that it would be fucking heaven to be in. 

He palmed his bulge, silently wishing you would hurry to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so please don't bash me, but no smut yet (im sorry!😫). I wanted to introduce Red to the equation, and I feel like it's a good buildup before getting to the inevitable.
> 
> I promise the next chapter is nothing but sin, and somewhat believable sin. I've read wonderfully delicious smut with the skelly, and I wanna make sure what I put out is good. 
> 
> Thank you all so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boning commences ❤💀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it. 
> 
> 😓😓😓
> 
> Fml. Hopefully this is up to par.

You gathered the money pooled on the stage after your set finished. Outwardly, you appeared calm and collected, merely gathering your earnings. 

On the inside, you were a hot mess of barely contained excitement and anticipation for that stocky, emo-looking skeleton.

You couldn't believe how bold you'd been, teasing Red like that. 

It did help that he seemed to enjoy your light bantering with him. God, were you in over your head?

You wanted him, like on a soul deep level. Sure sex with him was going to be phenomenal, and let's face it; you were definitely going to fuck him real soon to find out just how amazing it's going to be. 

But...you didn't want to be another notch on his bed post. You wanted to know everything about him: his likes, his fears, his thoughts and questions...

His soul. 

Fucking hell, having a crush on this skeleton was a roller coaster of emotions. 

Walking to the far left corner of the stage, you descended the small staircase and placed the money into your bag. Once done, you turned your gaze towards the Licorice Room. 

This was your chance to finally, well, 'bone' the skeleton. 

Dave would allow it, and despite how annoying he was, would keep it hush-hush, too. 

You took a deep breath, then headed towards the room. Dave caught your eye, and you nodded forward. Understanding dawned on his expression, and he signalled two security personnel after you, sectioning off the walkway to the room. 

Good. Now that the privacy was taken care of, you paused in front of the door. 

You can do this, y/n.

You didn't bother knocking, and strode forward. 

Immediately you felt your soul seized, a crimson aura encompassing your body, and quickly brought over to straddle Red. 

His sockets were pitch black, red drops of sweat appearing on his skull. His clawed hands clamped on your thighs, a low growl coming from him. 

"Mmm, doll...yer so fuckin soft, 'n yer wearin ma favorite color so well, too," he purred into your ear. 

His magic kept you from moving, but you couldn't help the shiver that coursed over your body from hearing his voice, feeling his warm breath on your skin. 

You wanted so badly to touch him. He saw the struggle on your face, and chuckled darkly. 

"Ya wan' me to take ya to tha _bonezone,_ sweetheart? Ya wanna fuck a skeleton?"

Stars, yes...

His cheeks turned a vibrant scarlet; oh, you'd said that out loud. A moment more, and you realized your body was free to move. Guess you'd shocked him considerably with that admission.

Might as well go all the way with confessing... 

"R-Red..?" you began. 

His red eyelights came back into view, shifting his gaze to lock onto yours. "Yeah, babe..?"

Gulp. 

"I...I've had a crush on you since first meeting you and Papyrus next door. And I've known you've never looked twice at me before...but when you s-started to bring humans home, I-I wanted to, uh, well 'shoot my shot' when I saw you here, so, um, yeah..."

Oh, my stars, that was embarrassing.

You searched his vacant gaze for an answer. 

Your panic level began to rise from his lack of response. Maybe you had it wrong..?

Maybe...he liked humans just fine, but not you...

Vaguely you heard a faint rumbling sound. It took a quick minute to figure out the sound was coming from Red. 

Oh, shit...was he angry?

Before you could apologize, his claws ripped at your outfit, rendering it into shreads, and savagely tearing away the pieces.

A thought in the back of your head would remind you later to replace Candi's bodysuit.

His left socket was lit with his scarlet pupil, the magic smoke emitting from it overwhelming you.

Briefly you thanked the stars you had no issues with public sex before his teeth crashed into your lips. 

The unreal sensation of his 'lips' moved against yours, dominating the kiss. You could feel the sharp points of his teeth coast along your lips, coaxing you to open your mouth to receive his translucent tongue. 

You battled with it using yours, yet once again Red overpowered you, groaning deeply in his throat and raking his phalanges through your hair. 

You shuttered and leaned more into his husky frame, bringing your arms around his cervical vertebrae, moaning wantonly. 

Red disconnected your mouths, a thin line of his rose colored saliva bridging the tip of his tongue to your bottom lip, then licked down the side of your neck, gently nibbling along the pulse. 

"Fuckin hell, baby girl. Ya taste like heaven," he rumbled deeply. His sharp fingertips coasted down your back and grabbed your hips, squeezing hard. 

You gasped, inadvertently grinding your uncovered pussy against his clothed groin. You could feel his huge length warmly pulsing against your lips, sending minute shocks on your clit. A soft mewl escaped you. 

"Mmm, ya feel that, doll?" he murmured against your chest. He brought one hand up, and cupped your left breast, squeezing gently, then bringing it to his open mouth. 

His serpentine tongue flicked against your nipple, and you groaned at the sensation.

"I ain't got tha patience to tease you, kitten."

That was a warning. 

He shucked his shorts down, freeing his swollen length. You had time to admire the golden studs lining his cock, your wetness trickling out to prepare your inner walls to receive him.

His tongue laved over both breasts now, one thumb and pointer finger pulling your nipple sharply in pseudo pain before rubbing it in a slow circle. You moaned softly, rocking into his caresses. 

"Yeah...ya like that? Use your words to tell me, baby."

"Oh, fuck! R-Red, please..."

He took hold of your soft hips, gripping hard that the distal tips almost drew blood. Your tits were bathed in his drool, and you know he used his magic here because they felt so warm and tingly. 

"C'mon, doll. Tell me watcha want me ta do to ya," he commanded of you. 

"Please, Red...F-fuck me..."

He positioned you right over his cock, standing proud and twitching in excitement, then moved his skull forward to place his teeth against your pulse in your neck. 

"Heh. Sure thing, sugar."

He rammed you onto his cock the same time his fangs pierces your throat. 

You had no time to adjust to both intrusions into your body, the intense shock of pain rapidly shifting to immense pleasure, the feel of his pull on your neck sending little shockwaves of pleasure throughout you. 

You felt so fucking  _full_ from him burrowed into your pussy, and your walls struggled to accommodate his wide girth. You let out a choked moan when his fangs removed themselves, and his tongue, so warm and wet, began lapping at the blood trickling down. 

"Ah, fuuuuucck..." he groaned low in his voice, "ya feel feel so fuckin good. Yer pussy's just suckin me in all nice 'n tight. Stars..."

He set a slow but hard pace, always withdrawing out to the crown of his dick before jamming back in. Your tits bounced harshly with each smack down onto his femurs, and you scrambled for purchase, gripping his ribs over his red sweater.

"Oh, stars...Red, ah! I feel soo, mmm, full..." you moaned aloud, grinding onto his dick like your life depended on it. 

A broad hand came down, smacking your left ass cheek, and he growled primitively seeing your eyes roll into the back of your head. "Yeah, you like that?"

Smack. 

"You like me bein all rough with cha, huh."

Smack. 

"Fuckin tell me, slut!"

Smack. Smack. 

"Oh, fuck! Yes! Hah, yes, Red! Don't stop..."

He snarled, then sucked your right breast into his mouth, tongue rapidly flicking the nipple and teeth gently prodding the soft flesh. His large hands grabbed your ass, spreading the cheeks to drive himself into you more. 

You were mumbling incoherently, little words or phrases applauding him for his thorough fucking of you, and you were pleasantly surprised to find him swelling in size(?) to him kissing that magical place deep inside you that almost made you black out. 

"'S-s-shit, Red..! Oh...ah! Oh, my god!"

Little beads of sweat ran down his skull, and he quickened his pace in slamming you down on his cock. "Nah, doll...jus me here, but close enough." He licked his distal phalanx and started rubbing your clit rapidly. 

You started outright screaming and gave yourself over to his ministrations freely. The studs lining his cock rubbed against your pussy walls deliciously, and your juices were a steady stream flowing onto his pelvis.

Chuckling, Red then shifted both arms under your knees and stood up, him still maintaining his brutal pace. You felt him tenfold, now that gravity played a part in dropping your onto his huge dick. 

He placed his forehead against yours and started crooning, "Ya gonna cum, baby?"

"Ah, mmm, y-yeah..."

Only he could pick up his monstrous pace, and Red knew he struck gold when he felt himself touching your cervix with each thrust. Your hands had found themselves under his sweater, a deathgrip on his ribs, drool escaping from the side of your mouth. 

"Look at me," his deep voice requested. You fluttered your eyes, slowly focusing on on his piercing red gaze. 

"Yer mine now, sweetheart. Ain't no one else gonna be fuckin ya cept fer me, got it?"

"Yes, Red, yesss..! Oh, fuck..."

He jerked you down on him harder as he felt your walls begin to clamp around his girth, squeezing nicely. 

"C'mon, baby girl. Cum fer me..."

"Red..!"

"C'mon...c'mon...CUM!!!"

You threw your head back, a piercing wail bursting forth from your lips as your pussy violently fluttered around him. He had no choice but to induce his orgasm, snarling savagely while your walls milked him of his cum. He gave two, three quick and hard pumps into you before settling, collapsing with you back into the armchair and began nuzzling into your neck.

The both of you were breathing heavily, and you felt some of his cum escape from your pussy. He'd filled you up so good... 

You removed your hands beneath his sweater and cradled his skull to your chest, placing tender kisses on his crown. He purred lowly in delight. 

"So, I'm yours now, hm?" you asked teasingly. 

"Gotta problem wit that?"

You felt your...soul flutter happily. "Nope. Not at all, sugar skull."

Red moved his face up to look at you, a cute blush on his zygomatic bones. "Y-yeah?"

You nodded demurely. He brung his teeth forward and kissed you softly, his clawed hand gently caressing your cheek. "You enjoy havin another skeleton in ya that much, huh. Well, ya give me a minute, 'n you can take that journey again, dollface."

"Oh, I  _relish_ the opportunity. But can you  _ketchup_ to my demands, daddy?"

He took hold of your hips again, and before you knew it, you both were in a dark room. At your questioning gaze, he answered, "My room."

"But how..?"

"Shortcut, sweetheart."

Ah, right. Magical cock, magical skeleton monster. Made sense. 

That familiar red glow shown from his left socket, menacing smirk in place. "Heh. Now that that's outta tha way, let's see if I can  _mustard_ up another boner for ya. Can't let my gal be disappointed, eh?"

He'd never removed himself from within you, so you could easily tell he'd have no problem succeeding in this. 

You'd pick up the money from Dave tomorrow. 

Afternoon, that is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. That wiped me TF out. 
> 
> I'm so done. This is it for this one. Thank you all so much for believing in me. I'm just...yeah, you guys are awesome. 
> 
> (I have another story coming. Not sure when I'll post it 😝)

**Author's Note:**

> So. It's begun. I'm posting this from my phone, so I'll need to prepare a bit for the 2nd part. It'll be longer, cuz y'know, the smut'll happen in that part. Honestly, I'm just proud of myself for doing something like this. 
> 
> But, yes, stay tuned for Red! (cuz that's really who you came here for 😏😝)


End file.
